


《不听话/和豪门总裁一起重生了-47》

by Fengdong



Category: Fengdong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengdong/pseuds/Fengdong
Kudos: 8





	《不听话/和豪门总裁一起重生了-47》

他自顾自地哭着。很奇怪的，萧问水一过来，他就好像没有了力气，踢打了他一会儿就不动了，只是埋在他怀里哭，揪着萧问水的衣襟一角。  
萧问水沉默着，低头吻去他的眼泪。云秋一开始还要躲，后面连躲的力气也没有了，只是固执地找他要一个答案：“你为什么不跟我发短信，为什么不跟我说话。你只要跟我说话，我就可以原谅你的，我也可以不哭了。”  
萧问水还是沉默着，沉默得云秋又要打他了，才轻轻说了几个字：“我以为没有用。你应该学会讨厌我。”

云秋反而楞了一下，号啕得更厉害了，他哭倒在他怀里，一叠声地问他，撒泼，拿出小时候的那股神气劲儿疯闹：“为什么要我讨厌你！为什么要我讨厌你嘛……”  
他把所有泪水都糊在萧问水的衣襟上，为他再度感受到的恐慌——像他第一天离开家，萧问水看望他离去之后的感觉。  
眼前的人要把他抛开，这种感觉愈演愈烈，而他并不知道向如何人陈说这种感觉。  
医生只会跟他说：“先生怎么会不要你呢？都养了你十八年啦小秋，先生这么喜欢你，肯定不会不要你。”  
萧寻秋会对他说：“不会的，小秋是我们最喜欢的宝贝，怎么舍得丢下你？”  
没有任何一个人可以给予他确认，可是就像居于人群中的猫预感到了自己的死亡，他固执地认为萧问水会将他抛下。  
萧问水说：“对不起。我以后不会这样了。”  
他轻轻抬手，温柔地给他擦眼泪，语气中有某种轻微的颤抖：“别哭了。”  
云秋就放低了哭泣的声音，努力憋住，但还是忍不住抽气。明明声音已经小了下去，可是萧问水却好像听不得他哭声一样，又重复了一遍：“……别哭了，云秋。”  
云秋委委屈屈地哭诉说：“可是我控制不住啊，你不要骂我了。”

萧问水又顿了顿，说：“我不是在骂你。”  
他轻轻抚摸着眼前漂亮少年樱花色的头发。这种颜色很衬云秋的肤色，瓷白，细嫩，看起来十分柔软。他奔着这种柔软俯下身去，张口咬住一片他领口的肌肤，直至上面印出微茫的、疼痛的痕迹，咬得云秋小声惊呼起来。  
云秋小声说：“疼，你不要咬我了。”  
萧问水说：“忍着，宝宝。”  
而后继续反复舔吮，用牙尖轻轻地留下印记。精密裁剪的衣衫被慢慢褪下，那是云秋今天的新衣服，他不太愿意脱掉，牢牢地用手拉住，不让他动。萧问水于是只拉下一半，再将剩下的推上去，让云秋露出他圆润的肩和紧致纤细的半截腰。裤子也褪下一半，松紧带的裤子，剥下来时像是剥开烫熟的水蜜桃。  
云秋于是讪讪地，听话地服从了他，小声说：“好。”他不是不能忍受疼痛，而是需要提前告知一声，或者找到理由。  
他仰躺在床上，眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着俯身压在他身上的萧问水，有点畏缩，像是想说什么话，可是又憋了回去。  
这小孩最近也变了，以前云秋心里从来藏不住话，就算有的话是在藏不住，也会换一种方式问出来。比如他想要吃掉萧问水盘子里的一枚沾着酱汁的西蓝花，他就会说：“大哥哥，西蓝花沾了酱汁不好吃哦，你是不是不喜欢吃？”然后顺理成章地过来为他“排忧解难”，叉走他盘子里的东西。  
现在他心里有了秘密，不说就是不说，也学会观察别人的脸色开口。  
萧问水伸出手，修长的手指轻轻地摩挲他的嘴唇：“想问什么？”  
云秋想问他Susan的事情，可是话到嘴边，又咽了下去，只是小声说：“那你还跟我结婚吗？”  
萧问水顿了一下，问：“你后悔了？”  
后悔他就取消，让这一步，他也不是做不到。总之以后陪伴云秋的人可能是任何一个人，也不会是他，这场婚礼只是他为满足私心而哄骗云秋的一个成果，是一枚腐坏的果实，里面包藏着他的恶劣心思。  
云秋猛烈地摇头：“我不，我没有后悔。”  
萧问水于是不再问。他的手指深入云秋的嘴唇，顺着他微张的唇探下去，压在他柔软滑腻的舌尖中，让他像个无助的小孩子，只能无措而羞赧地吮吸着他无情的手指。云秋好像得到了另一根棒棒糖一样，紧张而慎重地对待他送进他嘴里的东西，垂下眼去看他深陷出阴影的虎口，看他凸起的骨骼和淡色的血管，又漂亮又魅惑，透着一种自己都没有察觉的性感，还有比以前更甚的奶气，让人禁不住想要侵占，恶狠狠地标记他。  
云秋身上的衣服拉拉扯扯地挂着，萧问水也和从前一样，没有将衣服全部褪下。他们两个像急匆匆野合的一对情人，可是偏巧又在他们柔软板正的大床上。云秋感觉到这次有点疼，介于鼓胀感和疼痛之间——萧问水的动作又快又重，让云秋想起在温存锐手机中不入流的插播广告——“那一夜，他急得像个毛头小子”，他隐约理解了这层意思，于是咯咯笑了起来。  
“一会儿哭一会儿笑，喇叭花。”萧问水说。  
云秋喜欢他这样叫他，他喜欢被叫成花，喜欢被叫成小熊，喜欢被叫成宝贝，喜欢被叫成一切可爱美丽的东西。他央求他：“你多叫几声好不好？”  
可是萧问水却没有再次纵容他，他不再叫他，只是沉默着用顶撞回应。云秋被他弄得泪水涟涟，声音一声比一声甜腻，而且他自己也兴奋地发现，萧问水看向他的眼神，像是千年寒冰被融化，最后流入山间，成为一汪沉沦春水。那是人喝醉的眼神——沉迷，毫无理智，还带着几丝危险的疯狂。  
当萧问水抽身从他体内离开时，云秋以为这就是结束了，没有想到萧问水把他抱去浴室之后，摁在墙上，掐着他的腰，让他在升腾的水汽中注视自己。镜子上的水雾被抹开，映出一只粉色的妖精：从头到脚都是粉色的，因为刺激和羞赧，像是即将绽开的花苞。萧问水不用任何手段，就能让他展现出最放浪的一面，接近于巧言令色的成人样子，是一种令人心悸的漂亮。  
他们在床上做了一次，然后在浴室做了两次，回到床上又做了一次。云秋困沉沉的，在突然涌入的疲倦中入睡了。  
他蜷缩在萧问水怀里，这次也忘记了找他要小熊。  
他做了一个梦，梦见某个未曾存在过的下午——在一个窗明几净的地方，或许是客厅，外边正对着落地窗，是金灿灿的沙滩和深青的海浪。萧问水靠在沙发上躺着，而他趴在他怀里，自己抱着一只熊，偏头去和萧问水一起看他手里的平板。什么都没有，只有风声和淡淡花香，安静得好像全世界只剩下他们两个人。  
云秋确实听见了海浪声，他慢慢地从睡梦中醒来，听见了水的声音——萧问水开了窗，这个家里之前从来不开窗，为了考虑他这个小东西的身体，怕家里失温。  
外边在下雨。时间应该是深夜，因为云秋躺在床上，一丝光亮都没有看见。很黑，伸手不见五指——云秋想起这个词，果然伸出手看了看，漆黑的夜幕中还是能看见一点白皙的手的影子，于是他迅速放下心来。  
只是萧问水不见了。  
云秋身边空空荡荡，只有他之前没有来得及拿出来的小熊突然被放在了他身边，软绵绵的一大团。  
云秋猛地坐了起来，茫然地在床边拍来拍去，哪里都没有萧问水。  
他又走了吗？  
云秋愣了好大一会儿，有点难过起来，就那样呆呆地在黑暗里坐着。过了一会儿，他突然想起了什么似的，抱起小熊，连灯都没有，就这样冲了出去，走到客厅里。  
机器人嗡嗡地开着节能模式，正在夜间巡逻，被云秋一把拎起来放在了桌上，急匆匆地打开了呼叫模式。  
他记得萧问水的电话号码。  
一个星期的时间，反复看，反复等，不知道戳进去萧问水的个人页面几回。还有好几次，他不小心戳动了拨打的图标，又吓得赶紧在信号接通前挂断。那串数字，云秋已经烂熟于心。  
他有点着急，还有点生气地拨打了过去，想要问他为什么又突然丢下他，上班去了。可是电话拨通之后，客厅的某个角落里亮起了幽幽的手机灯光，让云秋吓了一跳。  
他挂断电话，往那个地方走去，然后发现了萧问水的手机。  
  
他不是会忘记带手机的人。  
萧问水还在家里？  
  
云秋拿着他的手机，也没有想到要翻翻看，只是把它放了回去。他回头看了看漆黑一片的房子，又摸索着往厨房那边走，最后终于发现了盥洗室的灯光。  
门扮演者，牙膏和沐浴露的气息自然而然地倾泻出来。苍白的灯光下，萧问水背对他，正在以一个恒定的姿势，微微俯身在洗漱台前。  
他开的又是冰水，也好像之前的某个醉后深夜。云秋看见他好像在洗脸，可是不断有鲜红的东西滚落下来，很快地淡入冰冷的水流中，变成很淡很淡的红色。  
萧问水在流鼻血。  
  
云秋抱着小熊站在门外，看了一会儿。  
他小时候也流过鼻血，有一次吃荔枝上火了，一低头，血就不受控制地低落在地板上。医生拎着他去洗手间，用冷水拍打后颈，然后用力地掐他的虎口，掐得眼泪都出来了，鼻血果然止住。之后又乖乖吃了几天清淡的粥，这才放下心来。  
可是萧问水的鼻血好像一直没有止住，他不知道在这里呆了多久了。  
云秋犹豫了一会儿，推门走进去，小声说：“大哥哥。”  
  
萧问水似乎此刻才发现他的到来，有点诧异地往他这边看了一眼，然后说：“回去和你的小熊睡吧。”  
云秋问：“我要帮你找药吗？我还可以帮你掐手。”  
“不用了，去睡觉吧。”萧问水说，“明天你可以睡个懒觉，我帮你跟老师请假了，到时候送你过去。”  
  
他可以送他，也就是说，今天晚上萧问水不会走。  
云秋高兴起来，说：“好。那你快点回来哦。”  
他知道流鼻血不痛，所以放心地走了回去，重新爬回床上。  
等了一会儿之后，萧问水回来了，还是和入睡之前一样的姿势，把他抱进怀里。  
云秋感到很幸福，也不说话，只是又往他怀里钻了钻，这才完全放心地进入了睡梦中。

两人间相处的气氛有微妙的改变，好像是少了什么，又多了什么。云秋心里多了一个疑惑的小秘密说不出口，而萧问水也无意再次询问他。  
两个人安安静静地吃完早饭，整理东西，然后一起上车，萧问水送云秋上学。云秋不哭也不闹，也不像之前磨着他，粘着他不想去，只是安安静静地坐在那里。

等到了地方，云秋打开车门，跳下车，冲他挥挥手：“大哥哥再见。”  
萧问水突然说：“你的发情期快到了，云秋。”

云秋楞了一下。  
之前医生测出来是一个月，现在他已经上了两个星期的学，也就是说，还有两个星期，他就要请发情期假了。

萧问水又说：“这周末我会来接你。”

云秋却不乐意起来，他惦记着刚和萧问水和好，这边不用管了，想要再和温存锐一起出去玩，于是说：“可是还有两个星期嘛，你下下个星期再来接我好不好？这个星期我想玩。”

萧问水顿了顿，说：“好，到时候再说。”

等了一会儿，看见云秋没有走，萧问水又像是想到了什么似的，告诉他：“婚礼就在你发情期的前几天办，不用你准备什么。”  
云秋“哦”了一声，有点不知所措，最终点了点头。

两个人就这样分开了。  
晚上，萧问水先给云秋发了短信，问他今天在学校里怎么样，云秋于是重新开始给他写报告。

云秋也依然在和温存锐联系。老先生给他放假的时候，云秋就和温存锐一起出去玩。这只大熊好像另一个世界的人，就算他忙，有时候要去拍拍戏，云秋跟去片场，看见那些个复杂的设备，看见奇奇怪怪的道具，都觉得很好玩。他还被温存锐强拉进去客串过一次，在一部小众广告片中充当路人角色。

他的头发洗了一个星期，粉色已经掉了，开始隐隐发黄，于是又约了温存锐想要染头发，这次云秋想要试一试银灰色。

他这样给萧问水发了短信，告诉他：“这个星期也不要来接我哦。”可是萧问水迟迟没有回复了。


End file.
